My Dreams are Black and Blue
by seaker71
Summary: Vlad has been having strange dreams about a boy with green eyes. However Henry and Vlad are together. Contains Yaoi Boyxboy. Don't like don't read. R&R pleaseeeee


**Vlad's PoV**

About three years ago is when it started, I was getting strange dreams and weird feelings and I was waking up in the middle of the night. I really didn't know what was going on but I assumed it was puberty, but now that I'm 20ish I don't think it's that. I really don't know what's going on. So I guess I'll tell you my story from the beginning.

3:23PM "Hey Vlad! What's up?!" That's Henry, my boyfriend. It gives me chills every time I say that. Snow and I had a falling out after I changed her. She liked the vampirism thing, but I think she wanted something I wouldn't let her have. No not sex, we've done that plenty of times, I'm talking about blood, she couldn't handle the thirst; I barely could. So she left. That's about the time I realized that I was in love with Henry. "Nothin' much Henry, how 'bout you?" I planted a quick kiss on his soft lips. "I was planning on going out skinny dipping later tonight; I want you to come, if you know what I mean." God Henry had such a dirty mind. "Sure Henry I'll meet you at like 11." I'm done with high school, and after Nelly died she left me her place so I don't have to worry about living arrangements. Otis moved into my old place. So Henry moved in with me and one night we hit it off. Really fast.

11:04PM I made it to the beach around eleven so that was all good, but I couldn't see Henry. God I hope he isn't late, again. Jeez he needs to be a little more..um…(insert clever word here)… and hurry his ass up. I looked around hoping to see him, but I don't. I look on the grass about ten feet to my left and his clothes are there. At least I think they're his clothes. There was something off about the clothes though. They weren't even his size. I walked closer, they didn't smell like him. They smelled like, honestly like the ocean. The shirt was orange and said Camp Half-Blood. What the hell is Camp Half-Blood? Maybe it's a joke. I guess I could be considered a half-blood, you know half vampire half human. I heard a splash to my right and Henry came up out of the water. I was a little pissed off by all of this. "ASSHOLE! What is this shit?!" I screamed at him. He gave me one of the most confused faces I've ever seen in my whole life. "What are you talking about? This isn't mine" (insert facepalm here) "Well no shit Sherlock. Whose is it!" God Henry was so annoying. He walked towards me "I don't know it was there when I got here. So I left it there". I calmed down enough for him to feel safe. He walked up to me wearing just his black boxers on his tan skin. He grabbed my arms and whispered into my ears "Vlad, calm down. I've been waiting for this all day" "Fuck you Henry, get away from me" He kissed me and I melted, I couldn't help it. He bit my bottom lip. He wanted me to open. "Henry, at least let me get undressed so I can swim a little". I pushed him from me and he landed on the soft grass looking up at me very seductively. "Go ahead Vlad get naked for me". "Henry you're an asshole you know that". "Hurry up Vlad so I can see your's" "HENRY! Jesus you are like extra horny tonight". I unzipped my hoodie and took it off. I could see henry's hard-on through his boxers. I started to take my shirt off. Really slowly and seductively. I watched henry as his eyes grew lustful. I began to mess with my jeans. I got them off after two minutes of struggling. I was only wearing black boxer briefs that felt really tight against my skin. Henry walked up and kissed me and grabbed my ass. I ended the kiss as quickly as it began. I pushed him away from me and he whined "God Vlad, why are you teasing me like this? You know it only turns me on". "Henry I came here to skinny dip so that's what I intend to do" I took off my boxers, revealing myself to Henry." Like what you see?" I liked to taunt him. I jumped into the water. I sat down at the bottom of the lake, feeling the cool water against my skin. I shivered and jumped to the surface. Henry took off his boxers. His was bigger then mine. "Showoff!" I screamed out to him. He grinned at me with that stupid grin of his.

11:37 We both got out of the water, the cool water dripping off my cold skin. Henry got out behind me and grabbed me. He kissed my neck and teased my nipples. "God Henry". I could feel myself get hard. I felt him getting hard behind me. I turned around and grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He grabbed my ass and started to squeeze. I moaned. Loudly. "Shit Henry" I bit his bottom lip and he let me in. Out tongues sliding with eachother, a dance of ecstacy in our mouths. I take my mouth of his and I kiss his chin, and move down to his neck. I bite into him and drink from him. His warm blood filling my cold body."Vlad!" I stop sucking and lick his wounds so they close. "Sorry Henry" I push him onto the ground and lay ontop of him. He reaches for my mouth and I let him kiss me. I started to move down and play with his wet nipples. He moaned rather loudly. I moved evenfurther down kissing his stomach and reaching his boxers I pulled them off from him with my teeth, earning myself a lustful moan. I grab his hard member with my hands and I start to play with it earning myself even more moans. He yelled at me "Shit Vlad!" I took him into my mouth. He moaned more and more. " Jesus Vlad your so good!" I ook his balls into my mouth licking around with my tongue and making him scream with ecstacy. I stood up and took of my boxers and bent over. "Henry I'm waiting for you". He stood up and thrust himself inside of me. His warm hard cock filling me up. "Henry FUCK ME!" He pushed hard into me. Henry's dick was pushing into my prostate forcing me to scream. He pounded into me for what seemed like forever making me sweat and scream. He came inside of me. Filling me with his warm cum. He pulled out and grabbed my cock and put it into his mouth. "Henry I can't take this anymore!I'm gonna cu-" I took it out of his mouth and came on his face. "oh shit henry! Sorry!" He licked it up and gave me a look. I looked at him and I layed down on the grass and he layed next to me. Holding me in his arms. His warm naked body up against mine.

In the water beneath the lake a boy with dark hair and green eyes woke up from his sleep.


End file.
